Slowpoke in the anime
A Slowpoke appeared in The Evolution Solution. Ash and his friends asked for the help of Professor Westwood V to help figure out why Slowpoke only evolved into Slowbro when a Shellder clamped on its tail (a question that was giving Professor Oak a headache). Westwood's Slowpoke evolved when a Shellder that Jessie caught clamped on to the Dopey Pokémon's tail. Multiple Slowpoke appeared in A Shadow of a Drought. It was revealed that Azalea Town considers Slowpoke sacred due to legends claiming that Slowpoke's yawningcan summon rain. In A Crowning Achievement, a group of Slowpoke were trying to reach a King's Rock to evolve into Slowking in order to help find a better habitat for the group. In this episode, a Slowpoke evolved into a Slowking when its head was bitten by a Shellder while it was wearing the King's Rock. Slowpoke briefly debuted in Island of the Giant Pokémon. Ash's Pokémon asked it for help, but it didn't respond. It evolved into a Slowbro at the very end of the episode. A Slowpoke appeared in Primeape Goes Bananas. A Slowpoke appeared in a fantasy in the banned episode EP035. A Slowpoke appeared in Clefairy Tales. Multiple Slowpoke were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Slowpoke appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. A Slowpoke appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. Multiple Slowpoke appeared in The Power of One. A wild Slowpoke appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Slowpoke appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure as one of the wild Pokémon that helped the Trainers' Pokémon and Elekid save the Exeggcute nests and Togepiduring a storm. Two Slowpoke appeared in Flower Power as parts of Florando's annual Pokémon Exhibition. A Slowpoke appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. A Slowpoke appeared in a fantasy in The Totodile Duel. A Slowpoke appeared in The Psychic Sidekicks! as one of the Pokémon living in Len Town. A Trainer's Slowpoke appeared in Hook, Line, and Stinker, where it participated in the annual Seaking Catching Competition. A Slowpoke appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a Pokémon Breeder participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Trainer's Slowpoke appeared in Dueling Heroes as one of the Pokémon participating in the Whirl Cup. Multiple Slowpoke appeared in a flashback in Enlighten Up!. The episode also introduced practitioners of a religion similar to Buddhism that see Slowpoke's empty head as a sign of enlightenment and worship by meditating along with Slowpoke and Slowbro. A Slowpoke appeared in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!, under the ownership of Lola. It reappeared in a fantasy in Grating Spaces!. A Slowpoke appeared in the opening sequences of Destiny Deoxys and Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Slowpoke appeared in PK13. A Slowpoke appeared in a fantasy in The Keystone Pops!. A Slowpoke appeared in Best Wishes Until We Meet Again!. Two Slowpoke appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, with one under the ownership of a Trainer and the other being wild. A Slowpoke appeared in Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!, where it dipped its tail in the water whilst laying on a rock, only for a Sharpedo to bite onto said tail. A Trainer's Slowpoke appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. A Trainer's Slowpoke appeared in Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!. A Slowpoke appeared in The Island Whisperer!, where it evolved into Slowbro. A Slowpoke appeared in Mallow and the Forest Teacher!, where it walked past Team Rocket with a Psyduck. Four Trainers' Slowpoke and a wild Slowpoke appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. A wild Slowpoke appeared in Alola, Kanto!, where it was among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory. Two Trainers' Slowpoke appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!. Three Slowpoke appeared in I Choose Paradise!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. Two of them were under the ownership of different Trainers. Four Slowpoke appeared in Securing the Future!, with two under the ownership of different Trainers and the other two being wild. They joined the rest of Alola in showering Necrozma with light so it could return to its true form. A Trainer's Slowpoke appeared in The Power of Us.